Breath of Air
by BreathOfAir424
Summary: This is my own creation! With the glee characters and a few new ones, the middle of their senior year is about to take a complete 180 turn! There's more details inside! but read! Rated T for now, might change to M later


**As a little bit of a background, Rachel and Finn are not dating, Emma and Will area already married, and they haven't competed in Regionals yet. Other than that, most character's story lines are the same. Sadly I don't own Glee… I really wish I did, but I do claim ownership to the characters of Keegan, Toby, Charlie, Kylie and Sara. Eventual Faberry, BrittanyxOC, SantanaxOC and obviously there is KLAINE. Hope you enjoy! This is probably the only story that I have ever written that is REALLY far planned in my head. **

"Charlie, hurry up we're gonna be late!" Keegan Schuester yelled to her twin brother. "Uncle Will and Aunt Emma left like half an hour ago!"

"Will you calm down Keegs? It's just school. Plus, it's like February anyways." Charlie replied, coming down the stairs. "Besides, it's our first day, no one is even going to notice us."

"On the contrary bro, Uncle Will said we have to join his Glee club." Keegan replied. "We're good performers and he wants us to make friends. He seems to think that we will fit in well with them."

"Yes, well…That doesn't necessarily mean we need to be there like an hour early…" Charlie retorted. Keegan just stared at him for a minute, then slapped him on the side of the head.

"It's 7:50 you idiot. And we still have to drop Kylie off at preschool!" She yelled. Charlie looked at her sheepishly.

"Oh…oops…my bad." He said.

"You're ridiculous." Keegan said. "Kylie! Let's go!"

By the time they actually got to their first day of school, they were already 30 minutes late, and were immediately scolded by their uncle. "What were you two thinking? How can you possibly be this late? You were both awake and ready when Emma and I left this morning!"

"I'm sorry Uncle Will, but Charlie went back to sleep as soon as you walked out the door!" Keegan said. Charlie glared at her. "What?" She exclaimed. "I warned you that we would be late!" Will let out a sigh.

"Did you at least get Kylie to school on time?" He asked. Charlie replied before Keegan could get him in even more trouble.

"She was more on time than we were." Keegan glared at him. But before she could yell at him, Will stepped in.

"Ok, guys, next time we're all going to leave together alright? That way we'll make sure you're not late alright?" The twins nodded. "Ok, what class did you have first period?"

"Spanish." Keegan replied, looking at the paper in her hand. "With Mr. Martinez."

"Alright, I'll talk to him and explain why you two were gone this morning just…get to your next class when the bell rings ok?" Will replied. "It's your first day of school here, don't start off on the wrong foot."

"Uncle Will, excuse me for saying it, but it's the first week of February and we're just now starting at a new school. Plus it's our senior year…I think we've already started off on the wrong foot." Keegan replied, looking at the floor. "Besides, we have the worst, most complicated past on the face of the planet. Why couldn't we have just taken the GED and waited until college started in the fall?" Will sighed again and glanced at the clock, noting they still had 20 minutes until the next period started.

"Keegan, Charlie…take a seat." As the twins followed his instructions, he took a deep breath and started talking. "I know the past couple months haven't exactly been the easiest for the two of you," Keegan scoffed, and then interrupted him.

"Haven't been the 'easiest'?" She exclaimed. "Uncle Will, first Sara was murdered. Not just died, _murdered_, and then mom died, and I was put in the hospital and just…everything fell apart. Charlie and Kylie were here for 2 weeks before I was released. Do you understand how much that sucks for _me_? Just me?"

"Look, Keegan, you've been through a lot, but this is a new school! A new city, a new state even. You get a completely new start. No one has to know any of your past if you don't want them to. Everything from here on out is in your hands. Under your control." Will replied. "You're past is just that, the past. How you choose to live the rest of your life is what's important now."

"How am I supposed to do it without Sara?" Keegan whispered, tears threatening to fall. "Every day I wake up and have forgotten what happened…and then when it hits me, it's like a little piece of me has been ripped out and taken away. I don't know what it's like to go to school without her…" Charlie put his arm around his sister as her tears slowly started streaming down her face.

"You have me sis, you always will. I know how special and important she was to you, but do you think she would want you like this? Moping and not enjoying your life? Mom would want you to keep going too." Charlie said. "I bet we're gonna make great friends here, and when we go to Ohio State in the fall, you'll be great there too."

"What about Kylie?" Keegan asked, even more quietly.

"You know Emma and I will be more than capable with taking care of her." Will said, smiling. "Besides she needs a mom who is functioning in society, not one who's holed up in a house for the rest of her life because she had a few curve balls thrown her way." Will said. smiling. "She's turning 4 in December Keegan. The raising her part? The important years and milestones? You were with her for those. She'll do just fine while you're at college."

"Thanks Uncle Will. You're right. She's in good hands, and I'm doing better…everything will be fine. It's second semester senior year, we gotta party it up, right bro?" She said, smiling at her brother. Charlie just smiled back and nodded. "So we better get started! I gotta go to the bathroom really fast, meet you in math?" Charlie nodded again as Keegan rushed out the door to the nearest bathroom. Charlie looked at his uncle.

"Shouldn't we tell her?" He asked, looking nervous.

"No." Will said, shaking his head. "Emma and I both agree that it's best she doesn't know for now. The cops have agreed to keep us updated on everything they find out, and the principal and faculty here know as well. The less Keegan hears about Toby, the better off we are. Charlie, we just had to pick her up from a month long committal in a psych ward, do you really want to see her go through that again?"

"Of course not." Charlie started, "but I still think it's really dangerous that Toby is just roaming around the country and not a single cop can find him! How did he even get out in the first place?"

"Charlie, we have it under control for now, ok? Stop worrying and over-thinking all of it, and just keep your sister safe, understand?" Charlie nodded again. "Good, now go meet her in class, the period starts in about 10 minutes." And with that, Charlie dropped the subject and went to meet his twin in their second period of the day. After their awkward introductions in every class, an uneventful lunch period, and a ton of make-up work had been assigned to them, the twins headed to the choir room, where their uncles' club was just about to start. As the two kids entered the room, the entire gathering of kids suddenly stopped talking and stared at them. Will hadn't noticed them either, but as soon as the club went silent, he looked towards the door and smiled.

"Ok guys, we have two new members joining us today and for the rest of the year. Guys this is…" but before he could get their names out, a short brunette in the front row interrupted him.

"Mr. Schuester, while I'm sure you have some random explanation as to why you believe these two should join our club, I would like to point out that we have already performed at Sectionals! Why do they get to compete at just Regionals and Nationals? Plus, Regionals is in 2 weeks! How are they supposed to catch up with the rest of us?" The twins were astounded at this girls attitude, but they found the bemused look on their uncle's face even more astounding.

"If you would have let me finish Rachel, I would have said this is Charlie and Keegan Schuester. My niece and nephew from St. Louis, Missouri. They just moved here and today is their first day." Rachel suddenly looked embarrassed at her outburst, but Will kept going. "But since you seem so worried about the idea, they now have to perform and you all get to vote if they stay or not." Now the twins _really_ gaped at their uncle.

"Uncle Will!" They exclaimed together, but he just shot them a look that said 'calm down, it'll be fine!' So the pair looked at each other and whispered quietly with each other, then Keegan went over to the band and whispered to them as well. She then returned to the center of the room with her brother as the band played the beginning notes.

(**Bold is for Keegan**, normal is for Charlie)

**Can we pretend that airplanes **

**In the night sky are like shooting stars?**

**I could really use a wish right now**

**Wish right now, wish right now. **

**Can we pretend that airplanes **

**In the night sky are like shooting stars? **

**I could really use a wish right now**

**Wish right now, wish right now. **

Yeah, I could use a dream or a genie or a wish

To go back to a place much simpler than this

'Cause after all the partyin' and cashin' and crashin'

And all the glitz and the glam and the fashion

And all the pandemonium and all the madness

There comes a time where you fade to the blackness

And when you starin' at the phone in your lap

And you hopin' but them people never call you back

But that's just how the story unfolds

You get another hand soon after you fold

And when your plans unravel in the sand

What would you wish for if you had one chance?

So airplane, airplane, sorry I'm late

I'm on my way so don't close that gate

If I don't make that then I'll switch my flight

And I'll be right back at it by the end of the night.

**Can we pretend that airplanes **

**In the night sky are like shooting stars? **

**I could really use a wish right now**

**Wish right now, wish right now. **

**Can we pretend that airplanes **

**In the night sky are like shooting stars? **

**I could really use a wish right now**

**Wish right now, wish right now. **

Yeah, somebody take me back to the days

Before this was a job, before I got paid

Before it ever mattered what I had in my bank

Yeah, back when I was tryin' to get a tip at subway

And back when I was rappin' for the thrill of it

But nowadays we rappin' to stay relevant

I'm guessin' that if we can make some wishes out of airplanes

Then maybe, oh, maybe I'll go back to the days

Before the politics that we call the rap game

And back when ain't nobody listened to my mix tape

And back before I tried to cover up my slang

But this is for the hater, what's up ?

So can I get a wish to end the politics?

And get back to the music that started this hit

So here I stand, and then again I say

I'm hopin' we can make some wishes out of airplanes

**Can we pretend that airplanes **

**In the night sky are like shooting stars? **

**I could really use a wish right now**

**Wish right now, wish right now. **

**Can we pretend that airplanes **

**In the night sky are like shooting stars? **

**I could really use a wish right now**

**Wish right now, wish right now. **

I could really use a wish right now

I, I, I could really use a wish right now

A wish, a wish right now.

The first person to start clapping after the song was a blonde, sitting in the back row. But soon after, everyone else joined in giving their shouts of approval, including Rachel. Will looked at the twins and smiled. "Nice job guys, I'm pretty sure everyone agrees that you two should be allowed to join, am I right?" His question was met with more shouts of approval and Will gestured the twins to go take a seat. "Alright, so this week we were continuing our assignment on Maroon 5 right? Who has something to perform?"

The blonde in the back raised her hand, "I do Mr. Schue."

"Alright Quinn, come on up!" As she headed towards the front, the former Cheerio caught Keegan's eye. She leaned over to her brother.

"Charlie, is it just me, or does she remind you of Lucy…" Charlie looked back to Quinn then leaned in to his sister.

"She looks _exactly_ like her….you don't think she moved here when she left do you?" Keegan shrugged as Quinn started to sing.

Beauty queen of only eighteen  
>She had some trouble with herself<br>He was always there to help her  
>She always belonged to someone else<p>

I drove for miles and miles  
>And wound up at your door<br>I've had you so many times but somehow  
>I want more<p>

I don't mind spending everyday  
>Out on your corner in the pouring rain<br>Look for the girl with the broken smile  
>Ask her if she wants to stay awhile<br>And she will be loved  
>She will be loved<p>

Tap on my window knock on my door  
>I want to make you feel beautiful<br>I know I tend to get so insecure  
>It doesn't matter anymore<p>

It's not always rainbows and butterflies  
>It's compromise that moves us along, yeah<br>My heart is full and my door's always open  
>You can come anytime you want<p>

I don't mind spending everyday  
>Out on your corner in the pouring rain<br>Look for the girl with the broken smile  
>Ask her if she wants to stay awhile<br>And she will be loved  
>And she will be loved<br>And she will be loved  
>And she will be loved<p>

I know where you hide  
>Alone in your car<br>Know all of the things that make you who you are  
>I know that goodbye means nothing at all<br>Comes back and begs me to catch her every time she falls

Tap on my window knock on my door  
>I want to make you feel beautiful<p>

I don't mind spending everyday  
>Out on your corner in the pouring rain<br>Look for the girl with the broken smile  
>Ask her if she wants to stay awhile<br>And she will be loved  
>And she will be loved<br>And she will be loved  
>And she will be loved<p>

Please don't try so hard to say goodbye  
>Please don't try so hard to say goodbye<p>

Yeah  
>I don't mind spending everyday<br>Out on your corner in the pouring rain

Try so hard to say goodbye

After Quinn's performance, Will talked to the kids about working on their assignment performances, and gave a few more tips on performance techniques and talked a bit on their plan for Regionals and then released the kids to do as they pleased while he discussed song strategies with the pianist and the band. Charlie was immediately swopped up by Finn, Puck and the rest of the boys and they started talking about the upcoming sports season at McKinely, but Keegan just sort of stayed in her chair as the girls sort of teamed off into groups. Quinn, Santana and Brittany sat talking in the back, while Mercedes, Tina, Blaine and Kurt convened in the middle talking about some concert they were going to that weekend. But Rachel was still sitting alone, so Keegan walked over to her and sat down. "So you seemed pretty against me and my brother joining your club." Keegan said, smirking.

"I'm sorry…I just have this really intense passion about singing. Performing is seriously my life. I'm hoping to go to New York after graduation and become the next Broadway star." Rachel said, "I don't really have very many friends because of it…I'm too intense for most people."

"Well, I'm not exactly most people." Keegan replied smiling. "I don't exactly have the most normal life on the face of the planet. Besides, it's my first day here, I can use all the friends I can make here." Rachel smiled back.

"You actually want to be my friend?" Keegan just sort of stared at her. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Well you're saying that like you've never had a friend before in your life." Keegan replied.

"Well…I haven't exactly had any friends since I was about…9 years old? My passion for performing has greatly outweighed my need for friends." Rachel replied. "Well, that and no one ever really wanted to hang out with m. Like I said, people find me a tad annoying."

"Well, I don't follow normal social protocol. I'm friends with whomever I feel like. And you seem nice! Driven, but still nice!" Keegan said. "I think you deserve to have friends as much as the next person. I for one can definitely attest to that one."

"Do you want to come over after glee club?" Rachel asked, hope filling her eyes. Keegan looked at her and then looked over at her uncle who was conversing with the pianist and going through sheet music.

"Hold on, let me go ask my uncle." She said, running towards the front and stopping in front of the two men. "Uncle Will, can I go over to Rachel's after glee? She invited me over." He looked like he was about to so no, so she quickly added. "I'll have Charlie take care of Kylie. Please?"

"Keegan, you do realize most of the other kids don't like her right?" Will said quietly. "That's why she was sitting all by herself."

"Seriously Uncle Will? Seriously?" Keegan just stared at him. "These are your 'kids' as you called them. If she didn't have any friends, shouldn't you be glad I want to be friends and hang out with her? You should be advocating for your students!"

"If I say yes will you stop lecturing me?" Will said, exasperated. Keegan nodded. "Alright fine, make sure you give Charlie the car keys, and check that Rachel is ok with taking you home after. You can't just assume that she'd be willing to do that…" He said, but Keegan interrupted him.

"Yeah, yeah I get it, manners and crap. Thanks Uncle Will!" She said, heading back over to Rachel, who had been observing the entire conversation. "He said yes! I just would need a ride home after…Charlie will have our car."

"That's not a problem at all. I can have you home at whatever time is necessary for you." Rachel replied, grinning from ear to ear. It was this moment that Quinn, Santana and Brittany decided to interrupt their conversation.

"Are you whoring yourself out to the new girl already Berry?" Santana said, earning a scalding look from Rachel, Brittany, and even Quinn.

"Be nice San, you promised." Brittany said.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." Santana said, brushing off her girlfriend's remark. "Sup new girl, I'm Santana, and this is my girlfriend Brittany."

"Hi…I'm Keegan, not 'new girl'. Which you'd know if you two weren't making out when my brother and I came in." Keegan said, smirking. Quinn laughed while Rachel looked extremely happy.

"What are you laughing at Q?" Santana barked in Quinn's direction.

"Well, she makes a good point. The two of you are oblivious to the world half the time." Quinn replied, extending a hand to Keegan. "Quinn Fabray, nice to meet you." Keegan took her hand, contemplating something for a moment before her eyes suddenly lit up.

"Quinn Fabray! "Lucy" Quinn Fabray! I _KNEW_ you looked familiar! When did you move to Ohio? Why'd you stop going by Lucy? What _happened_ to you? You look completely different!" Keegan exclaimed.

"Wha…how…you know me?" Quinn said, taken aback.

"Yeah?" Keegan said, "We went to school together from first through eighth grade? Then you just kind of…disappeared. We didn't know you moved…we started to kind of think you had to go in the witness protection program or something."

Quinn looked like she was seriously thinking for a moment, then she spoke. "I don't remember going to school with a Keegan Schuester…I remember…Charlie and Ana Schuester…" Quinn said trailing off.

"Right! Ana! Short for Anastasia! That's my first name! When I got to high school I changed it to Keegan, my middle name. Kind of like you did too, I guess." Keegan said, and by this time, Quinn was grinning.

"We used to be like, best friends! You, me and um…" Quinn snapped her fingers trying to remember, and by this point everyone in the room was listening due to Keegan's outburst earlier in the conversation, and Charlie and Will were looking at Keegan with worried expressions.

"Sara." Keegan added, quietly.

"Right!" Quinn said. "How is she?"

"She died." Keegan said, sounding more upset with every word she said.

"Oh my god!" Quinn exclaimed, taken aback. "How?"

"She was murdered." Keegan said softly. "But we're not talking about that. Charlie, you're getting Kylie." She said tossing the keys to her brother. "Rachel, let's go."

Rachel stared after Keegan, who had just walked out of the room, then glanced around the room at her fellow glee club members, grabbed her backpack, and rushed out after the taller brunette. A few moments of silence passed before Puck said, "What the hell was that?"

"Did I do something wrong? She obviously changed in the past few years…" Quinn said.

"No, it's the Sara thing." Charlie said. "It's a really long and complicated story, but no I'm not going to tell you any of the details because it's her story to decide to tell you."

"But…Sara was my friend too…" Quinn trailed off.

"Yes, but you're the one who chose to leave and just basically down-right abandon them." Charlie exclaimed. "Do you know how devastated they were to not hear from you all summer and then when you weren't in school on the first day, they went to your house and found out you _moved_? You can't just do that to your best friends Lucy." Quinn shot him a dark look.

"I go by Quinn now." She said.

"Lucy, Quinn, it doesn't matter. You're still the one who just up and left, and any right you had to know what happened to Sara went with that." Charlie spat.

"Look, you don't understand why I had to move ok? Your sister might, but you definitely won't." Quinn replied. "But my life hasn't exactly been easy since I left if it makes you feel any better."

"Keegan's life has been hell." Charlie said.

"Oh yeah?" Quinn snapped. "Did she have a baby at 16?"

"No, but she had one at 15." Charlie replied evenly.

"You're lying." Quinn said.

"Am I?" Charlie asked. "Do you remember us having a sibling? Or a father for that matter?" Quinn shook her head. "Then who the hell did you think Kylie was?"

"The thought of figuring that out didn't even cross my mind…" Quinn replied timidly.

"Look Quinn, I'm sure you've had your fair share of hardships thrown your way, but so has my sister, so I'm asking you to please back off, ok?" Charlie asked. Everyone in the room was silent as the stare down between Quinn and Charlie became more and more intense. Finally Will broke the silence.

"I think that's enough for the day." He said, "You're all dismissed. I'll see you tomorrow." As the kids filed out of the choir room, Charlie walked over to his uncle as the last person, Santana, left the room.

"Charlie…do you mind telling me what the hell that was?" He asked his nephew.

"It was nothing." Charlie replied.

"Oh cut the crap kid. Explain. Now." Will demanded.

"Quinn and Keegan used to be best friends. When Quinn was around, Sara was always the third wheel. If she hadn't left, I'm pretty sure that Keegan would have finally told Quinn she loved her. But when Quinn left, Keegan had Sara to lean on. There's no doubt that Keegan did fall in love with Sara, but before Quinn left, there was never a thought about Sara. Quinn was her first kiss and that meant everything to An-I mean Keegan. Quinn's leaving is what made her change her name, she dyed her hair, she changed interests in school, she just…changed. So I'm sorry, but I cannot and WILL not be nice or civil to Quinn Fabray." Charlie ranted. "She broke my sisters heart and didn't even have the decency to realize she did it." Tears were threatening to fall, but he quickly blinked them away.

"Ok, ok Charlie." Will said understandingly. "Just go get Kylie alright?" Charlie nodded. "I'll see you at home." And the two of them left the choir room in separate directions, neither of them noticing the girl running down the hallway, having just heard every word of their conversation.

**Ok, just as a heads up, I don't think a single other chapter will ever be this long….haha I wrote all of this at a retreat I was on, and there's even a little bit more, but this was the ending point for this first chapter. REVIEWS ARE WHAT HELP SHAPE WRITERS THOUGHTS AND IDEAS! So please please click on that button down there! **


End file.
